Pull Me In
by drexizle
Summary: Yoh wonders if Hao misses him. Hinted twincest.


**Title:** Pull Me In**  
>Author: <strong>drexizle**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Summary: <strong>Yoh wonders if Hao misses him. Hinted twincest.**  
>AN: **Hello! This is my first submission for Shaman King! I still have no idea whether to leave it at this or to expand... I have so many ideas x.x Enjoy!

xxx

Sometimes he'd miss him more than he thought he should.

His own blood _did _try to eradicate the entire human race. That was more than enough to fuel his conscience and believe that he shouldn't even be missing him at all. Yoh stared up at the sky and contemplated his thoughts while listening to Soul Bob's soothing music.

Things have definitely settled down after the shaman fight. Everyone had left to pursue other interests, but have all kept in touch. In fact, they've planned out a reunion at the end of the month at the Inn to catch up. Manta was definitely ecstatic about seeing all their friends again, while Anna expects that the Inn be in tip top shape for when their guests arrive.

More excuses to pile on chores for Yoh. Not that he minded… much.

"I wonder if you miss me too," Yoh said out loud, knowing Hao would hear him. The Shaman King watches over everything, silently observing the human and spirit world. Yoh could only hope he didn't have the time to pick out Yoh's thoughts and dreams. He shuddered at his imagination of Hao's reaction. He looked to his right, noticing a long haired figure stepping into view. With each step, Yoh could make out a poncho that covered the strangers upper body, chestnut colored hair, chocolate brown eyes—

"Hello Yoh," Hao greeted, giving him a small smile. Yoh sat up and looked up at his older brother. Hao still looked as youthful as ever. He then started to wonder why he never decided to change his appearance. "I see no reason to grow like the humans. To live a life and end up all shriveled and weak irks me. A waste of time, really."

Yoh gave him a sheepish grin. "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch, though I can't say the same about your stubborn personality," he said, standing up face to face to Hao. "At least with your current look I'm able to look down at you now. I've grown a couple of inches since your last visit."

"So I see," Hao said, looking up at his brother. His random visits to his brother did not surprise him, and noticed that he actually welcomed the current Shaman King. They would have long conversations of life at the Inn and taking care of the world and friends, though Hao couldn't really speak much of the last.

"What brings you here?" Yoh said, sitting back down on the grass and patting the spot next to him, motioning Hao to do the same. The other twin responded to his gesture, plopping down right next to him.

"You. I've come to answer your question," Hao replied nonchalantly, looking out into the horizon.

"Ah. You needn't waste time to come here just to answer a single question. I'm sure you have other things to do," Yoh said, looking at Hao through the corner of his eye.

"I needed a break. Besides, family first, as the humans say?" Hao chuckled, laying down on the soft grass. "I don't really miss you."

That phrase made Yoh's heart clench a bit, but he ignored the feeling and joined Hao by lying down beside him. "Blunt, aren't we?"

"There's no other way I could've said it. Throughout our childhood I trained for the sole purpose of taking down our family, including you. We've fought to the death, and if I had the chance, I definitely would've killed you," Hao explained. Have they really avoided this talk for so long? _One question can only go so far_, Hao thought.

"I understand. I was told you were evil, a monster, and other sayings like that, but when I first met you, you treated me well. Didn't that mean something?"

"Just because I wanted to kill you didn't mean I hated you," Hao rolled his eyes. "I treated you as an equal because I saw you in that way. We're two halves of a whole. That's one of those special bonds."

_Bond_. Suddenly Yoh felt a tingle inside him and quickly turned his head away from his brother. "If you don't hate me, don't you miss me?"

Hao furrowed his brow. Why did his little brother turn away from him? Was he mad? "I can't really say. I enjoy your company, is that what you're trying to say?"

Yoh recovered from his little incident and looked back up at the sky. "Kind of. What I meant was when you leave, don't you feel a bit sad?"

Hao pondered about Yoh's statement. Whenever he left Yoh to go back, he did feel some sort of stomach turning feeling, but he assumed that it was simply the fact that there was something going on in the world. "I guess so. Is that what missing feels like?"

_Ah_. Yoh felt his heart relax at Hao's answer. "Yes. Yes indeed," Yoh smiled. It was nice to know the feeling was mutual.

The two laid there in silence, watching the clouds pass by. It was actually a favorite of the pair, relaxing in the quietness of the world. Every now and then, Yoh would point out an odd shape of a cloud, assuming it to be some sort of thing or person. Hao would give a quiet laugh and point out a completely different aspect of the same cloud, giving them both something to think about.

Half an hour passed by, and Hao knew it was time to go. He sat up and looked down at his dreary-eyed brother. "Your friend Anna overworks you. You should tell her to lay off the brother of the ever-so-great Shaman King."

Yoh laughed. "It's fine. Its not like I have anything else to do. Although not doing anything for a whole day seems just as good," Yoh shrugged. The two twins stood up and stretched. "Leaving now?"

"Yes. I have matters to attend to," Hao replied. He stepped closer to Yoh, and stared at him. Moments passed by, and Hao did not take his eyes off of his younger brother.

Yoh stood there, a bit taken aback at Hao's intense look. He shifted his gaze, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Is there something on my face?"

Hao shook his head and stepped even closer to the shaman, inches apart from him. He took his younger brother into his arms, and embraced him tightly.

The action alone made Yoh heat up and desperately looked around. Not knowing what to do, he did the same and hugged Hao back. The two stayed in this position for seconds, making Yoh frantic and praying to the gods begging for Hao not to read his mind at that moment. He was thankful as he heard no comments from Hao, and quietly mouthed a thank you prayer.

"Umm… why the sudden hug?" Yoh finally breathed out, shocked over the initial contact. Hao squeezed him a little bit and finally let him go, stepping back a few paces to give Yoh some space.

"It's how you say goodbye, isn't it? To let them know that they'll be back," Hao said. "This way, maybe you won't miss me more as you think you should."

Yoh couldn't think of anything. He simply smiled at the older brother.

"You're a bit red there, little brother. It is quite hot today," Hao pointed out, and proceeded to turn around and start walking the opposite way. Yoh kept smiling and waved him off, watching him as he disappeared into the air.

He wondered if time did not affect one's naivety, or if Hao was just really dense.

xxx

Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
